


No Need To Rush

by danwrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Airplanes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fear of Flying, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwrites/pseuds/danwrites
Summary: Alex has a fear of airplanes. John is a good distraction.





	

Alexander Hamilton hated flying. He’d always hated it, it was a fact. He hated the panic of getting to the airport, the rush of people he had to navigate past, the screaming children and slow walkers in the terminal. After getting onto the plane, the nightmare only unraveled itself. The dreaded pop in his ears, the sickness that would soon take over, the sudden realisation that he was thousands of feet in the air sealed in a metal cage. **  
**

He was now sat down in a window seat - of course the acrophobe would be assigned a window seat. Fortunately, nobody had taken the seat next to him, providing him with an easy route to the bathroom. Alex took time to settle into the seat he’d be stuck in for the next 8 hours. He’d been visiting friends in London for the past week, and had been considering just giving up and staying in Britain forever - anything not to have to fly again. He decided that it would be a good idea to get some sleep to avoid takeoff, so grabbed his pillow (that’s quality was something he’d complain about any other day), and nested himself against the window.

Just as he drifted into light sleep, a loud bang accompanied by a groan woke him up. Standing to his right was a young man, attempting to cram his obviously-too-big rucksack into the overhead bin. Alex adjusted himself to take a better look at the man. He was pretty. Hair ruffled, eyes crinkled in frustration, freckles littered across his face. Alex’s eyes drifted towards the man’s muscular figure, feeling his cheeks heat up as the man turned round and winked at him.

The pretty man eventually gave in, taking the seat next to Alex and placing his rucksack on the floor. In all honesty, Alex pitied him. He’d be stuck here for a full eight hours next to a wreck with a crippling fear of heights. It was undeniable that Alex would have to make several trips to the bathroom, and would probably resort to climbing over his flight-partner to avoid confrontation. He decided it would be best to give him a word of warning.

“I hate to be that guy, but I’m deathly afraid of flying,” he announced, humiliated to be 25 and so childish.

“Don’t worry about it,” the man smiled back at him. Alex met his eyes for a second of admiration - _God he was beautiful_ \- before turning to look out the window. At any other time, Alex would have been on his knees for the beauty sat inches from him. Unfortunately, he was on the verge of a panic attack, and the captain had just finished her safety speech. Pretty man, on the other hand, had settled into his chair, and was listening to music from an outdated iPod.

Alex attempted to breathe slowly, counting his way through shaking breaths like he’d done a million times before now. Why had he gone to England, again? Why did he voluntarily put himself through this?

The plane started moving and Alex internally screamed. The plane began taking off and Alex externally screamed. Before he knew it, he was practically on top of the man next to him, their hands gripped together. Embarrassment was not something that crossed Alex’s mind as he felt his ears pop, a reminder that he was ascending into the unknown in an actual death trap. He wasn’t quite sure how long he stayed buried in pretty man’s shoulder, but he knew for sure that there was somebody rubbing circles into his back, and that his hand was still wrapped in somebody else’s. He cringed as he realised what was happening, glowing red and pulling away.

“I’m so sorry,” he blurted, covering his face with his hands. The pretty man was just as suave as he looked, reaching to move Alex’s hands from his face.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, man. I’ll take my payment in your number though?” He gave a second exaggerated wink that made Alex crack a smile. If air travel meant meeting cute boys regularly, then maybe it was something he could get used to. “I’m John Laurens.” He extended a hand towards him, and met Alex in the middle. He took John’s phone and carefully typed in his number.

“And what can I save you as?”

“Alex with two winky emojis and a heart, please and thank you.” Alex was now getting more confident, and had apparently forgotten about the floating death cage. John grinned as he followed Alex’s request, simply sending him an eggplant emoji so that the two could exchange numbers. Alex wiggled his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair to admire his flight partner's form.

“No need to rush, we’re stuck here for another 8 hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly never even been to an airport before, so apologies for any inaccuracies. Send me a prompt on my tumblr: dan-writes!


End file.
